Chassés
by val-rafale
Summary: Aya et Crawford se retrouve dans une délicate situation. Ils sont prit comme cible par des tueurs. Qui a bien pu leur tendre un tel piège? Dans quel but?


**Titre :** Chassés.

**Auteur **: val-rafale

**Série :** Weiss Kreuz

**Pairing :** Crawford x Aya

**Genre :** Yaoi / Action.

**Conversation téléphonique**

**Chassés**

La nuit était tombée depuis déjà pas mal de temps sur la ville de Tokyo. Cette dernière avait été recouverte d'un manteau bien plus sombre qu'il ne l'était les autres jours. Pourtant les lumières du centre ville étaient toujours présentes illuminant les rues. Cependant, cela ne semblait pas faire partir ce voile. L'absence totale de lune ce soir là, ne faisait qu'accroître cette obscurité presque angoissante.

Ce petit parc, se trouvant pourtant proche du centre, paraissait bien plus sombre encore que le reste de la ville. Il semblait d'ailleurs émaner de lui une atmosphère oppressante, comme si à tout moment les ombres se dessinant sur le sol allaient se mettre à bouger pour vous avaler. Pourtant, ce qui aurait effrayé bon nombres de personnes ne semblait n'avoir aucun effet sur cet homme aux cheveux rouges, se tenant dans prêt de ce qui ressemblait à des jeux pour enfants, d'après la silhouette.

Aya Fujimiya, leader du groupe d'assassin nommé Weiss, regarda sa montre. Il était onze heures du soir passé. Manx, bras droit de celui qui donnait les ordres de mission de son groupe, avait fixé le rendez-vous dans ce parc à dix heures et demi, prétendant avoir des informations importantes à lui fournir concernant Takatori Reiji l'assassin de sa famille. Mais la jeune femme avait prêt d'une demi heure de retard. La patiente n'étant pas l'une des qualités première d'Aya, celui-ci aurait déjà quitté les lieux depuis longtemps, s'il n'était pas personnellement intéressé par ces renseignements. Il fallait ajouter que le rouquin n'avait pas mit au courant ses équipiers de sa petit escapade nocturne. La première raison était que cette affaire le concernait lui uniquement, la seconde était le message. Ce dernier précisait bien qu'il devait venir seul. Cela avait surpris Aya sur le coup, trouvant étrange le comportement de Manx qui était pour le travail d'équipe. Cependant, le leader de Weiss n'avait pas cherché à comprendre, se moquant pas mal des raisons de la jeune femme, du moment qu'il avait ce pourquoi il s'était déplacé.

Le rouquin commença à regarder autour de lui, trouvant le temps d'attente trop long. Si Manx était partisane du travail en équipe, elle était aussi une personne très ponctuelle. Et, avoir une demi heure de retard n'était pas dans ses habitudes. Aya observa une fois de plus les alentours, constatant qu'il n'y avait pas âme qui vive. Le silence qui régnait, était anormal. Aucun oiseau ou insecte ne chantaient. Son instinct lui dictait de partir, quitter les lieux sans se retourner. Cependant, le leader des Weiss fit taire cette voix.

Crawford arriva devant l'entrée du parc avant de s'arrêter un instant et observer les environs. Tout était très calme, ce qui semblait un peu normal vu l'heure tardive. La majorité des personnes était rentré à leur domicile, laissant une minorité profiter de la soirée. C'est dans cette dernière catégorie que le brun se trouvait, pour la simple et bonne raison, qu'une personne lui avait donné rendez vous. Pourquoi un tel lieu ? La réponse était très simple, personne ne viendrait déranger cette rencontre et la discussion qui allait s'en suivre. Cependant, un petit détail gênait Brad dans tout cela. C'était le fait de n'avoir eut aucune vision de ce qui allait se produire dans quelques instants. Il n'aimait guère ne pas pouvoir prévoir l'avenir, cela l'inquiétait. Néanmoins, le leader du groupe des Schwarz s'avança dans le parc.

Tout en marchant, Brad tenta une nouvelle fois de sonder le futur mais sans résultat. Décidément, ce n'était pas bon signe. De plus ce lieu semblait beaucoup trop calme pour que cela soit normal. Etrangement, Crawford avait l'impression qu'un piège était en train de se refermer sur lui. Cette sensation se fit plus forte encore lorsqu'il aperçut une silhouette familière à quelques mètres de lui.

L'américain fit un court arrêt en observant le rouquin, leader des Weiss, groupe ennemi et rival du sien. Celui-ci était de dos par rapport à lui et ne l'avait donc pas encore repéré. Cela ne saurait tarder si ses compagnons se trouvaient dans le coin. Brad commença à regretter de ne pas avoir révéler aux membres de son groupe le lieu où il se rendait.

Cette situation l'inquiétait de plus en plus.

Aya, toujours immobile, décida que sa patience avait été suffisamment mise à rude épreuve. Il n'allait pas non plus passer la nuit dans ce parc à attendre une personne qui n'arriverait certainement jamais. C'est donc plus qu'agacé, sans pour autant le montrer, qu'il se tourna sur lui même pour se diriger vers la sortie de ce maudit parc. Mais au moment de s'avancer sur le chemin qu'il avait emprunté un peu plus tôt dans la soirée, il resta sur place, fixant une silhouette trop familière à son goût.

La situation commençait à devenir inquiétante.

Les deux hommes se lancèrent un regard de glace, surveillant les moindres faits et gestes que chacun pourrait faire. La prudence était de rigueur lorsque les deux hommes se retrouvaient l'un en face de l'autre. Ils savaient tous les deux de quoi était capable l'autre. L'américain décida finalement de briser le silence régnant et qui commençait à devenir quelque peu pesant.

- J'ignore comment tu as fais, mais tu as réussi ton coup, Fujimiya. » fit-il d'un ton glacial. « Allez, dis à tes petits copains de sortir de leur cachette. Vous m'avez eu. Je suis seul et je ne vois vraiment pas comment je pourrais faire pour m'échapper. »

- Je ne vois pas de quoi tu parles. » répondit très calmement le rouquin.

- Tu me prends donc pour un idiot ? » demanda l'oracle d'une voix neutre.

- Qui me dis que ça n'est pas toi qu'a manigancé tout ça ? » interrogea froidement Aya. « Ce genre de piège est plus dans ton style. »

- Hm… Serais-tu seul, toi aussi ? » questionna le brun un étrange sourire se dessinant sur ses lèvres.

Le Weiss resta silencieux, ne sachant pas vraiment quoi répondre à l'américain. Il pensait lui-même être tomber dans un piège tendu par les Schwarz. C'était une chose qui était bien plus plausible de leur part que de celle des Weiss qui ne le faisait que lorsqu'ils avaient une mission confiée par Persia.

- Ton silence veut tout dire. Nous devrions peut être profiter de cette solitude pour régler nos comptes. » proposa l'américain, faisant sortir le rouquin de ses pensées. « Qu'en dis-tu ? »

- Un autre jour. Je n'ai pas que ça à faire. » refusa Aya pas vraiment décidé à entamer un combat qu'il était pratiquement certain de perdre.

- Tu penses avoir… » commença le brun en souriant toujours avant d'être coupé par une troisième voix.

- Messieurs, je suis content de vous voir ici. » déclara un homme de façon moqueuse. « Je ne m'attendais pas à ce que vous tombiez aussi facilement dans ce piège. Surtout vous Crawford, avec vos visions. »

Les deux hommes regardèrent autour d'eux à la recherche de celui qui venait de parler, sans aucun résultat. Il n'y avait pas âme qui vive, à part eux. Mais il était possible que cette personne soit cachée derrière un arbre ou un buisson. Hélas, aucun mouvement permettant de révéler cette présence n'était détectable. La voix amusée de l'inconnu reprit de plus belle.

- Inutile de me chercher, je ne suis pas là. Je peux néanmoins vous voir grâce aux caméras de surveillance qu'il y a un peu partout. Quant à ma voix, elle sort d'un petit haut parleur qui se trouve sous le banc à votre droite. » expliqua-t-il en riant. « Je suis sûr qu'à l'heure actuelle, vous vous demandez ce que tout cela veut dire ? Mais ne cherchez pas à comprendre. C'est juste un petit plaisir que je m'offre. Je vais vous expliquer rapidement ce qui vous attend. Ce parc est encerclé de tueurs à gage. Il y en a aussi à l'intérieur. Ils ont ordre de vous abattre. Vous connaissez suffisamment le métier pour savoir qu'ils ne vous laisseront pas tant que vous ne serez pas mort. A vous d'essayer de vous en sortir. Bon chance et bon amusement. »

Aya et Crawford jetèrent un rapide coup d'œil l'un à l'autre à cette nouvelle quelque peu déconcertante. Il se trouvait pris dans un jeu imposé par un homme, certainement à l'aise financièrement pour se permettre de payer les services de tueurs pour son bon plaisir. Toute cette histoire s'annonçait très mal. Si effectivement plusieurs assassins encerclaient le parc, comment feraient-ils pour s'en sortir ? Ils ne semblaient pas avoir beaucoup de chance d'y parvenir sans se faire abattre.

- Et bien, nous nous sommes tous les deux fait avoir comme des débutants. » fit remarquer froidement le brun.

- Oui. Mais par qui ? » demanda le Weiss intrigué.

- C'est une très bonne question » répondit l'américain en soupirant.

- Tu es le médium, tu devrais le savoir. » répliqua durement Aya.

- Je ne peux pas toujours tout voir. » rétorqua calmement Crawford. « Crois-moi, si j'avais su ce qui allait se passer, je ne serais pas venu. Je serais resté bien au chaud chez moi. »

- Je m'en doute. » déclara le cadet d'un ton glacial.

Sans attendre de réponse de la part de l'américain, le rouquin commença à se diriger vers l'une des sorties du parc. Cependant une balle vint frapper le sol juste devant ses pieds sans pour autant que l'écho d'une détonation ne retentisse. Apparemment ces hommes avaient prévu les silencieux afin de ne pas se faire remarquer. Le Schwarz saisit alors son ennemi par le bras, l'obligeant à reculer puis à se mettre à l'abri derrière un bosquet. Il le fixa ensuite durement alors que le leader des Weiss fulminait contre toute cette histoire.

- Bon, écoute. Nous nous retrouvons tous les deux dans la même galère alors je pense que nous devrions nous serrer les coudes. » proposa Crawford le plus sereinement possible.

- Tu me demandes de te faire confiance ? » interrogea Fujimiya en le fixant froidement.

- Oui. » répondit l'américain avec calme.

- Plutôt mourir que de me fier à toi. » rétorqua sèchement le Weiss

- C'est ce qui t'arrivera si tu ne le fais pas. » répliqua l'oracle avec assurance.

- Tu as eu une vision ? » demanda-t-il plus calmement.

- On peut dire ça… » répondit l'américain d'un ton neutre. « Maintenant, trêve de bavardages. Nous sommes des cibles faciles, ici. On s'en va. »

Le brun n'attendit pas de réponse. Il saisit son compagnon par le poignet et commença à l'entraîner vers une des sorties du parc. Le rouquin tenta se défaire de l'emprise de son ennemi, mais ce dernier le tenait fermement. Aya grogna, particulièrement mécontent de cette situation. Voyant qu'il ne pouvait pas se défaire de cette poigne, il fini par se laisser guider à travers le parc. Les deux hommes arrivèrent finalement au niveau d'une petite grille donnant sur l'extérieur. Le Weiss regarda les alentours et ne vit personne, cependant les tueurs étaient présents, à l'affût. Des professionnels ne feraient pas l'erreur de se montrer. Le cadet porta son attention sur son aîné.

- Alors ? » demanda-t-il d'une voix neutre.

- Alors quoi ? » interrogea à son tour le brun en soupirant.

- Que nous réserve l'avenir ? » questionna Aya en regardant encore autour de lui.

- Je cherche. » répondit l'oracle les yeux fermés.

- Alors, cherche plus vite. On ne va pas y passer la nuit. » répliqua le Weiss en serrant les dents.

- Tu parles trop. » déclara froidement Crawford.

- T'es bien le premier à me dire ça. » fit Fujimiya d'un ton glacial.

L'américain ne répondit pas, se contentant simplement de faire un petit signe à son compagnon, lui intimant à le suivre. Les deux hommes se dirigèrent vers la porte et sortirent silencieusement du parc. Ils évitèrent soigneusement de passer sous les lampadaires, restant dans la pénombre afin de ne pas être repérés par les assassins. Mais, Crawford s'arrêta brusquement, surprenant Aya qui le bouscula légèrement.

- Fujimiya, reste derrière moi ? » fit sèchement l'oracle.

- Depuis quand me donnes-tu des ordres ? » demanda durement l'interpellé.

- Ce n'est pas un ordre, c'est un conseil. » répondit l'oracle avec sérieux.

Aya ne répondit pas fixant simplement son ennemi devenu allié en se demandant ce qu'il avait encore entraperçut dans l'une de ses visions. Il savait que cet ordre de rester derrière lui n'avait pas été donné sans raisons valables. Maintenant, restait à savoir lesquelles. Hélas, le rouquin doutait de parvenir à faire parler l'américain. Si il avait été à sa place, lui-même n'aurait rien dit.

Crawford recommença à avancer lentement, suivit par le Weiss. Ils finirent par arriver à un carrefour. A ce moment là, une balle ricocha sur un lampadaire. Les deux hommes se mirent immédiatement à l'abri derrière une voiture en stationnement. Le tir venait d'un immeuble face à eux. Le Weiss osa un coup d'œil afin d'essayer de repérer le tueur, mais l'obscurité était bien trop importante pour y voir quoi que ce soit. Il se baissa donc, s'appuyant contre le véhicule avant de tourner la tête vers Crawford. Ce dernier était assis par terre, se tenant l'épaule droite. Aya se pencha et constata que l'américain avait été touché. Du sang s'écoulait lentement le long de son bras.

- Il faut qu'on dégage d'ici. » fit l'oracle l'air grave. « Sinon je ne donne pas cher de notre peau. »

- Je suis d'accord. » répondit Aya en regardant à nouveau l'épaule de l'américain, essayant de juger de la gravité de la blessure.

Brad indiqua à son compagnon une ruelle se trouvant de l'autre côté de la route. Pour y accéder, il devait parcourir plusieurs mètres à découvert, au risque de se faire abattre. Mais visiblement, cela semblait être leur seule chance de pouvoir s'échapper de ce traquenard. Sans échanger la moindre parole, les deux hommes partirent en courant et traversèrent la route. Ils entendirent plusieurs coups de feu tirés dans leur direction, mais ils les évitèrent tant bien que mal, continuant leur course. Ils arrivèrent finalement dans la ruelle, sains et saufs et en profitèrent pour reprendre un peu leur souffle.

- Et maintenant ? » questionna encore le Weiss en regardant autour de lui.

- Suivons cette ruelle. » décida Brad en commençant à s'avancer. « Elle nous mènera sûrement quelque part. »

Ils reprirent leur fuite dans un silence, uniquement troublé par le bruit de leur pas. Au bout d'un cours instant, ils aperçurent la sortie de la ruelle avant de s'y diriger. Mais, la silhouette d'un homme au loin les stoppa immédiatement. Aya et Crawford se cachèrent rapidement derrière des caisses posées là, observant discrètement le tueur qui semblait les attendre. L'américain donna alors un petit coup dans le bras de son compagnon tout en lui montra une porte du doigt. Sans un mot, le rouquin se dirigea vers celle-ci suivit par le brun. Ils pénétrèrent dans un immeuble visiblement en construction, vu l'état des lieux.

- Je ne suis pas certain que ce soit une si bonne idée. » déclara le cadet peu assuré.

- Si tu hésites, ressors et fais-toi abattre. » déclara l'américain en se dirigeant vers les escalier.

- Tu n'attends que cela » répliqua Aya d'un ton dur.

- Cela m'éviterait de le faire. » répondit aussitôt le brun tout aussi froidement en commençant à montrer.

L'américain continua à gravir les marches sans se soucier de rouquin qui réfléchissait à ce qu'il devait faire. Il avait deux solutions, soit suivre son ennemi, soit tenter sa chance, seul. Dans les deux cas, il risquait de se faire tuer. Cependant, si il restait avec l'américain, il avait la possibilité de rester en vie, grâce aux visions que son ennemi avait. Au final, il n'avait guère le choix. Le jeune homme rejoignit donc Crawford qui l'attendait au premier étage.

- Je me doutais bien que tu choisirais cette solution. » déclara-t-il amusé.

Aya ne répliqua pas, lui lançant simplement un regard noir ce qui fit légèrement sourire le brun. Ils commencèrent alors à explorer cet étage où ils ne trouvèrent que des appartements en construction. Le brun pénétra dans l'un d'eux suivit par son compagnon d'infortune, puis alla s'asseoir contre un mur. Installé, il bascula la tête en arrière en fermant les yeux.

- Il faut nettoyer ça. » fit Aya avec gravité. « Je vais voir si je trouve quelque chose d'utile. Dans un lieu comme celui, il doit bien y avoir une pharmacie au cas où les ouvriers se blesseraient… »

- Certainement… » répondit l'américain en soupirant.

Le rouquin quitta les lieux à la recherche d'une trousse de soin. Plusieurs minutes s'écoulèrent avant son retour. Le jeune homme tenait dans les mains un petit récipient contenant de l'eau et une boite à pharmacie un peu tachée. Il posa le tout au sol puis s'accroupit devant l'oracle avant de commencer à lui défaire sa chemise. L'aîné se laissa faire sachant très bien qu'il agissait ainsi pour son bien.

Avec du coton trouvé dans la vieille trousse et l'eau, le cadet commença à nettoyer le sang autour de la blessure. Après l'avoir bien désinfectée, il posa une compresse dessus puis la fit tenir avec des pansements.

- C'est du provisoire mais ça devrait tenir jusqu'à ce que nous sortions de ce pétrin. » déclara-t-il d'un ton neutre.

- Merci. » répondit le brun en regardant son bras.

- Tu n'as pas à me remercier. » fit sereinement le cadet. « Je te devais bien ça. »

Crawford ne répondit pas, fermant à nouveau les yeux. Aya se redressa tout en rangeant ce qu'il venait d'utiliser puis alla s'asseoir à l'autre bout de la pièce. Ils restèrent ainsi durant un temps indéfini, sans se regarder, dans le plus grand silence. Mais au bout de longues minutes, l'oracle se leva puis s'approcha du Weiss en le fixant.

- Nous ferions mieux de partir. Nous ne sommes pas en sécurité ici. » déclara-t-il l'air grave.

Le rouquin se leva à son tour pour suivre cet homme qui normalement était son ennemi. Tous les deux sortirent de l'appartement et se dirigèrent vers les escaliers. Aya s'apprêta à descendre mais Crawford posa sa main sur son épaule, le retenant.

- Quoi ? » demanda-t-il agressif.

- On monte. » répondit Brad avec sérieux.

Le leader des Weiss ne discuta pas, il suivit Crawford qui commençait à monter. Rapidement, ils finirent par arriver au dernier étage de l'immeuble. L'aîné des deux hommes ouvrit une porte menant sur le toit. Ils avancèrent en faisant en sorte de rester cachés. L'oracle marchait devant, utilisant ses dons afin de ne pas avoir de mauvaises surprises. Mais il ne voyait rien de vraiment intéressant qui pourrait les aider à régler à cette affaire. Il était d'ailleurs tellement pris par ses visions qu'il ne faisait plus attention à rien d'autre. Si bien qu'il fut quelque peu surpris de se sentir plaqué au sol par le rouquin.

- Qu'est-ce… » commença-t-il étonné.

- Chut ! » conseilla Aya à voix basse en le bâillonnant.

A ce moment précis, Crawford entendit des pas près d'eux, comprenant immédiatement ce qui se passait. Un tueur se trouvait là, sans aucun doute à leur recherche. Heureusement, il ne les avait pas remarqué pour le moment. Les deux hommes attendirent qu'il s'éloigne puis après plusieurs minutes se relevèrent. Le Schwarz soupira puis jeta un coup d'œil à Aya.

- Merci. » fit-il reconnaissant.

- Pas la peine. » déclara froidement Aya. « Si il t'avait il aurait su que j'étais là aussi. »

- Tu n'as pas envie de mourir ? » demanda Crawford en souriant.

- Pas avant d'avoir venger ma famille. » répondit le rouquin d'un ton glacial. « Continuons maintenant. »

Ils repartirent s'assurant avant tout qu'il n'y avait plus personne dans les environs. Aya s'avança jusqu'aux côtés de Crawford. Il le fixa avec une intensité qui attira bien entendu l'attention du Schwarz.

- Quoi ? » questionna le brun d'une voix neutre.

- Comment allons-nous découvrir qui veut nous tuer ? » interrogea Fujimiya curieux.

- Je ne sais pas. » répondit franchement le brun.

- Je m'en doutais alors si nous demandions à un tueur. Ils savent sûrement qui est leur patron. » proposa le Weiss d'une voix froide.

- Hm… Bonne idée même si elle est risquée. » déclara l'oracle en s'arrêtant.

Les deux hommes avancèrent encore sur le toit et passèrent sur un autre immeuble. Là, ils repérèrent un tireur, tenant un fusil pointé en direction de la rue. Il devait très certainement attendre qu'ils sortent pour les abattre. Il était particulièrement concentré sur son travail et n'entendit pas les deux assassins approcher. Aya passa alors son bras autour de son cou puis le tira en arrière tandis que Crawford lui assénait un coup à la mâchoire. L'homme s'écroula sans connaissance.

- Tu aurais pu y aller un peu plus doucement. Maintenant, il va falloir attendre qu'il se réveille. » reprocha le rouquin fâché.

- Et bien, on va attendre. » répondit froidement Brad.

Ce dernier attrapa les poignets de « l'otage » pour ensuite les lui attacher solidement dans le dos. Les deux assassins n'avaient plus qu'à attendre qu'il se réveille. C'est ce qui se produisit, une dizaine de minutes plus tard. Le tireur releva la tête et vit ses cibles devant lui qui le fixait froidement. L'oracle s'approcha un peu de lui puis le fixa de haut.

- Tu nous reconnais ? » demanda-t-il d'une voix neutre. « C'est nous que tu dois tuer, tu te souviens ? Je vais être clair, dis-nous qui t'a embauché… Ou tu es un homme mort. »

Le prisonnier resta silencieux, les fixant simplement, loin d'être effrayé. Il ne semblait pas décidé à révéler le nom du commanditaire de ce petit jeu de très mauvais goût. Il devait avoir des ordres et comme tout bon professionnel, il préférait plutôt mourir que de parler.

- Visiblement tu ne sais pas à qui tu as affaire. » déclara froidement le rouquin. « Maintenant, parle. Qui t'envoie ? ».

Une fois de plus l'homme resta silencieux ce qui eut pour effet de rendre Crawford quelque peu impatient. La suite de tout cela ne fut guère difficile à deviner. Le brun sortit son arme puis tira ni plus ni moins une balle dans la tête de l'homme, en le fixant froidement. Il se pencha ensuite sur le corps de l'homme pour le fouiller rapidement. Il sortit une petite carte de visite de l'une des poches de son blouson. L'oracle se redressa en l'examinant avec attention.

- Yusuke Ogura… Ce nom me dit quelque chose. » fit-il d'un ton neutre en se tournant vers Aya. « Si je ne me trompe pas il s'agit d'un homme d'affaire de moyenne importance qui travaille pour des yakuza. Il y a son adresse sur la carte. »

- Hm… Quittons ce toit. » déclara simplement le Weiss n'ayant aucuns commentaires à faire. « Nous avons dû nous faire repérer avec ton coup de feu. »

Crawford ne discuta pas et le suivit. Alors qu'ils se dirigeaient vers un nouveau bâtiment, un bruit provenant d'un hélicoptère s'éleva les stoppant dans leur marche. Les deux hommes se tournèrent lentement pour constater que l'homme qui les utilisait comme jouet avait déployé tous les moyens possibles et inimaginables pour se divertir. En effet, le petit engin volant, se trouvant à plusieurs mètres d'eux, possédait en sa cabine deux hommes en plus du pilote. L'un d'eux tenait une caméra tandis que l'autre pointait sur les assassins une arme de type mitraillette. Il ne perdit d'ailleurs pas de temps pour leur tirer dessus. Brad et Aya se couchèrent de chaque côté du tir puis, se relevèrent une fois la rafale passée. Ils se mirent à courir rapidement en direction de la porte menant à l'intérieur de l'immeuble. Une fois à l'intérieur, l'aîné fixa son cadet qui ne commençait à descendre les escaliers.

- Ce jeu commence à m'agacer. » fit-il froidement.

- Il est à notre désavantage. » répondit le rouquin en s'assurant qu'il n'y avait personne.

- C'est le moins que nous puissions dire… » déclara l'oracle en ajustant sa cravate.

Le silence s'imposa une nouvelle fois entre les deux hommes. Ils descendirent ainsi sans un mot, jusqu'au premier étage. Alors qu'ils s'apprêtaient à continuer pour se rendre au rez-de-chaussée, Crawford saisit son compagnon par le bras puis le tira rapidement en ouvrant une porte donnant dans un petit placard servant pour l'entretien de l'immeuble. Il le plaque contre le mur puis se colla contre lui tout en écoutant les sons provenant de l'extérieur.

- Qu'est ce… » commença le cadet sans pouvoir terminer sa phrase, se retrouvant bâillonné par la main de son ennemi.

- Chut… » fit doucement l'oracle.

Des voix s'élevèrent, provenant de la cage d'escalier. Il semblait y avoir deux personnes, très certainement deux tueurs. Il n'était pas difficile pour les deux hommes, cachés, d'entendre leur conversation. Ils recherchaient Brad et Aya, sachant qu'ils n'étaient pas loin et prétendant qu'ils ne pourraient pas leur échapper. Cependant, ils ignoraient que les deux assassins étaient cachés à quelques pas d'eux dans un placard. Le Schwarz et le Weiss les écoutaient mais surtout ils attendaient patiemment qu'ils aient quitté les lieux avant de pouvoir sortir de leur cachette. Finalement, les voix commencèrent à s'éloigner. L'aîné ne put retenir un soupir de soulagement, ils avaient eut beaucoup de chance de ne pas se faire repérer.

- Hey… Tu as l'intention de rester longtemps collé moi ? » demanda brusquement le rouquin d'une voix glaciale.

Crawford baissa le regard afin de le fixer intensément sans pour autant s'écarter. Il avait l'étrange envie de rester ainsi, la sensation de ce corps contre le sien l'électrisait plus qu'il ne l'aurait pensé. Pourtant, la situation actuelle ne se prêtait guère à ce genre de chose, à ce genre de désir. Malgré le fait que le brun sache cela, il ne bougea pas d'un pouce. Mais, ce contact, tant apprécié, fut stoppé par le rouquin qui repoussa son ennemi, en faisant néanmoins attention à ne pas faire de bruit pour ne pas attirer l'attention sur eux. Le Weiss sortit ensuite du placard avant de fixer le couloir dans lequel avaient disparut les tueurs présents un peu plus tôt. Certain qu'ils n'étaient plus dans les environs, il se tourna vers l'oracle.

- Ne recommence plus jamais ça. » fit-il durement.

- Recommencer quoi ? » demanda Brad avec calme, un fin sourire étirant ses lèvres.

- Tu sais très bien de quoi je veux parler. » répondit le cadet en lui tournant le dos pour se diriger vers une fenêtre.

- Dommage, c'était pourtant très agréable. » répliqua l'américain, s'attirant un regard assassin de la part de son compagnon d'infortune.

L'oracle garda son sourire étrange puis rejoignit le jeune homme jusqu'à la fenêtre. Il regarda à l'extérieur avant de fermer un peu les yeux. Il les rouvrit quelques instants plus tard avant de porter son attention sur le leader des Weiss.

- Passons par là… » fit-il en ouvrant doucement la vitre. « C'est notre seule chance de nous en sortir. »

Aya ne se le fit pas dire deux fois et passa par la fenêtre. Il se laissa pendre par les mains puis lâcha tout pour descendre un peu plus bas. Dans une souple roulade, il put s'épargner une blessure. Crawford l'imita presque aussitôt. Une fois en dehors du bâtiment, les deux hommes se dirigèrent vers une rue plus grande. Ils ignoraient si les tueurs les poursuivraient et c'était le cadet de leur souci pour le moment. Tout ce que le Weiss et le Schwarz avaient en tête, c'était aller rendre une petite visite à celui qui avait décidé de jouer à ce petit jeu de très mauvais goût. L'adresse de cette personne étant notée sur la carte de visite prise sur le corps du tueur interrogé, Brad et Fujimiya pouvait le trouver facilement afin de mettre fin à tout cela. Après avoir marché pendant une demi heure sans être arrêté par qui que ce soit, ils arrivèrent dans une avenue un peu plus fréquentée. Là, Crawford saisit le bras de partenaire exceptionnel pour le tirer vers un véhicule.

- Je me suis garé dans cette rue avant de gagner le parc. » signala-t-il d'une voix neutre. « nous y arriverons plus vite en voiture. »

- Tu avais tout calculé en m'entraînant dans cette rue. » déclara le rouquin d'une voix neutre.

- Non… Mais depuis que nous avons quitté l'appartement. » répondit l'aîné en ouvrant sa voiture. « Monte. »

Sans attendre de réponse de la part du Weiss, l'oracle s'assit derrière le volant puis le contact tandis que Aya s'installait à ses côtés. Les portes à peine fermées, ils partirent en direction de la propriété de celui qui les avait pris pour cible. Les deux hommes arrivèrent après quelques temps de route. L'américain gara son véhicule à quelques rues de la maison puis se tourna vers le leader des Weiss.

- Avant d'y allez, je voudrai te proposer à mon tour un petit pari. » fit-il en souriant étrangement, s'attirant une fois de plus un regard noir de la part de son compagnon.

- Quel est-il ? » demanda ce dernier, se méfiant du Schwarz dont la mauvaise habitude était de manipuler les gens pour arriver à ses fins.

- Disons que tu désires autant que moi tuer cet homme. Mais voilà nous ne pouvons pas le tuer ensemble. C'est forcément l'un de nous qui y parviendra. » commença le brun d'une voix neutre. « Donc je te propose un accord, si tu parviens à le tuer en premier, je te laisse partir sain et sauf. »

Aya le fixa intensément, mais surtout sur ses gardes, n'aimant guère ce pari que lui proposait l'américain. Tout cela cachait quelque chose. Brad préparait un mauvais coup à en juger par ce sourire qui étirait ses lèvres. Le rouquin sentait que s'il perdait ce pari, le prix à payer serait particulièrement déplaisant.

- Si je perds ? » demanda-t-il sans le quitter des yeux.

- Tu passes une nuit avec moi pas uniquement pour dormir. » répondit l'oracle avec un air particulièrement satisfait.

- Hors de question ! » répondit immédiatement Fujimiya, ne s'attendant cependant pas à ce genre de proposition et se posant de nombreuses questions.

- Je ne pense pas que tu ais le choix. » déclara le brun sans se départir de son sourire. « Je ne te laisserai pas sortir de cette voiture tant que tu n'auras pas accepter. Et je risque de prendre ce que je désire, cela va de soit. »

Le leader des Weiss ne put retenir un grognement tandis qu'il serrait les poings de rage. Il n'avait pas vraiment le choix visiblement. A choisir, il préférait accepter cet accord et avoir une chance de gagner que de rester dans cette voiture en compagnie de cet homme, mais surtout pour éviter de finir dans son lit.

- Très bien… C'est d'accord… » fit-il d'une voix glaciale.

- Je savais que tu accepterais. » déclara l'américain en souriant toujours. « Que le meilleur gagne… »

Ceci dit, les deux hommes descendirent de la voiture puis se dirigèrent vers la maison de leur cible. Ils s'arrêtèrent à quelques pas d'elle puis s'entreregardèrent avant de pénétrer dans la propriété bien décidé à terminer le jeu.

_Fin._

NDA : Je sais ce que vous allez me dire « Mais c'est quoi cette fin. » Je vous rassure, j'ai fais une suite afin que vous sachiez l'issu de ce pari.


End file.
